


Didn't I blow your mind?

by Yaoisweeeetyaoi



Series: So Very Hard [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisweeeetyaoi/pseuds/Yaoisweeeetyaoi
Summary: Marcus' idea is for us to bond at Swelter skelter... who knows how this will turn out





	Didn't I blow your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> So this part is didn't I blow your mind, is a song by the delfonics Josh has an old school r&b playlist which exists on spotify. Wrench has his own too, but we'll get to that when we get there ^^ anyways enjoy

Swelter skelter… that’s his idea? I guess it would be nice to get away from everything… it’s hot though, seems like it's hotter than normal. I don’t know how people do all the extra clothes… Wrench, he is wearing the bare minimum… man thong, shoulder pads… and his mask. He’s so… free… he doesn’t give a shit. Maybe that’s why I like him so much. Me, I look like Brett Michaels, but it's comfortable. When we first come in Wrench is holding my hand, dragging me to look at the glowing people.

“I thought about making a glowing mask like this,” He pointed, “but then I’d draw too much attention to myself.” 

“You do already.” 

“Exactly, I think I have enough,” He looks over at me flashing the happy emoji eyes. “Want to come to the cage fight with me?” 

I shake my head, it was pretty loud over there, and frankly, two people fighting in a cage is not something I want to see. I turn around and see Sitara and Marcus talking. I guess they had been flirting with each other since we messed with New Dawn. 

“Well, you’ll find me there okay Josh,” Wrench takes me from my thoughts. I see him walk over to the cages.

I can't help but stare at his ass, why would he wear something so revealing… I’m surprised he didn’t get us all arrested on the way here. I ,on the other hand, decide to go to a little table. It’s there I meet a woman she for some reason talks to me about her car. I look it up and tell her what’s wrong with it but Marcus comes over.

We talk and he tells me that we’ve been entered in the hacker challenge. I agree to meet him there and see as he goes to get Wrench. I make my way over to the jabberwocky statue and look at it. I feel warm arms wrap around me and little prickles.

I close my eyes, feeling him less closer I move around a little bit. I hated the spikes but I enjoyed the warmth. “Wrench….” I start out, “You think maybe after this, we can…. go on a regular date or something?”

“We’ve been on dates.”

“Stealing the news van isn’t a date, neither is going hacking into millionaires accounts together,” I add.

“But we’re together,” he gives me the happy emoji. “but sure. Maybe we can hit up a movie or something?” 

I Nod before I see the others all come up, Marcus giving a smile as he pulled together his selfie stick. “Alright guys, get ready,” he smiles as we group all together, “look pretty for the camera!” 

Marcus entered us in a hacking competition and gave us each something to do.. my job was to look at the code. I was able to unlock it easily and help get the flow just right… I look up at Sitara and Marcus. She’s happy again, the fire I’ve always seen is shining through, and Marcus…. He looks at her with a lot of admiration … I guess they could be a thing.

We break the code and we won the competition which was very well laid out… it was very old school. Maybe that’s why the other teams had a hard time, it seemed like almost immediately Wrench is pushing us all back.

“Hey back up guys!” he shouts, “It’s gonna catch on fire backup!”

I look at him confused, “W-.. How do you know?” I ask.

“Because it has to catch on fire, it can’t NOT catch on fire!" 

Sure as shit it happened. I was shocked and amazed… but then it spoke.

“Who are you!” 

I feel it’s only right to answer, “I’m Josh!” 

“I’m Sitara hi!”

“I’m Wrench.”

“The names Horatio how's it goin?” 

“What’s good I’m Marcus! Who are you!?”

“I’m Ray!” a husky voice calls out from behind us, making us all turn around. Behind us, is an older man with dreads… he looks like…. Rob Zombie in a way. “I shoulda put more juice in i-" it explodes .. he sighs before turning back to us, “Hey, you kids wanna feed your heads,”

He walks away from us, and well, we follow and sit by a large glowing tent and…. Consume…. some shrooms….. it wasnt until after we’ve had a considerable amount he mentions they are laced in acid. That’s when I feel them hit, and see my hand bleeding in code. I feel like I’m in the matrix… am I Neo? I think I’m Neo… Sitara chuckles and gets up helping me up.

“Let’s go find something for you to stare at.”

It’s like I’m gliding through the sand, skipping through time…. That’s when I realize I’m laying inside my tent. I’m not sure how long I’ve been here…. I close my eyes, time is nothing but when I open them again.. Wrench is holding onto me. I notice he isn’t wearing his mask… I lean in and the world melts around us. I close my eyes once more… when I opened them again Wrench has…. no clothes on ... and neither do I. 

  
  



End file.
